<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deck the Halls by wrpz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924765">Deck the Halls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrpz/pseuds/wrpz'>wrpz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrpz/pseuds/wrpz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmastime in the GOT7 dorm and two of the sneakier group members decided to add some holiday cheer to the apartment, creating some season greetings of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deck the Halls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020 NOTES: I transferred my work from AFF to Wattpad to here (all under my previous username of 'cyjhope'), so this was originally written in December 2014. It's gone through absolutely zero editting or updating since then. Even my cringey original notes were written and untouched since then haha. Regardless, thank you for reading (and tolerating lol) my older works. ^ ^</p>
<p>ORIGINAL NOTES: A fulfilled request for my favourite @doyouwannabthelight (Tumblr)! Finally wrapped this up!! It's long. It's way longer than I meant for it to be (what else is new though?). It is full of detail. It is a tiny bit of "slice of life", I suppose, with a whole lot of smuttastic smuttiness in the second half. I blame any disjointedness on either my complete inability to write in the first place or the fact that I am still sick (lmao winter amirite?). Oh, and that it's really easy to get, um, mentally distracted when writing descriptors. Yeah. (｡・//ε//・｡) I earnestly apologise for any dissatisfaction!! Merry Christmas, my beautiful friend, and I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>(Oh, by the way! Want a bit of interactive fun? Play "Baby It's Cold Outside" by Sung Sikyung and Ailee in ... one of the scenes. Then play either or both versions of "Christmas Day" by EXO for one later. It gave me emotions lol.)</p>
<p>Prompt: "Be quiet, they can hear us."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Ungh</em>, yes, that's perfect."</p>
<p>"Should I put in more?"</p>
<p>"All of it. I want <em>all</em> of it. Now. Yes!"</p>
<p>"Mm, watch your thumb, or else you're going to make everything really sticky."</p>
<p>"Ah! Oh that's perfect! Fuck, wait, no, lower—yes, right there!"</p>
<p>"Shh, be quiet, they can hear us!"</p>
<p>"Oh <em>fuck</em> right, sorry, I can't help it, this is amazing!"</p>
<p>"I know. Are you almost done?"</p>
<p>"Wow, it's not a race, you know. Baby Jesus wouldn't want you to rush me."</p>
<p>"Rude. Just hurry up, someone might wake up and see us."</p>
<p>"Don't ruin the moment, I'm almost finished. ... yes ... oh, yes, there it is!"</p>
<p>The always-effervescent Jackson Wang, with a big smile wider than the Han River, proudly held up his current pride and joy: a box no larger than his head, wrapped in extremely shiny red paper and topped with a lopsided golden bow. He couldn't have looked prouder of this object if he'd conjured it up with actual magic.</p>
<p>His bandmate, best friend, on-again/off-again boyfriend, and a surprisingly conniving introvert, Mark Tuan—on the other hand—looked quite a bit more aloof about the project. He shook his head with amusement, though, corners of his mouth upturned in a smile as they normally did when dealing with Jackson, and proceeded to wrangle the gift out of the other's hands. At the dramatic pout he received in return, he pointed out, "You still have discarded tape on your fingers, you're going to get prints and stickiness all over the paper. Go peel those off and wash your hands."</p>
<p>"I will in a sec, I wanna see the other one again! Oh, what a work of art! I told you the tag needed to go lower!" Jackson had gestured toward the foot-tall silver gift bag with light blue snowflakes adorning it, beautiful reflective pearly bow attached at the handles, and was leaning over it to make sure one couldn't see the present inside. He inhaled through his teeth and made a noise of admiration, like an old woman judging an antique jewelry collection. "Yes, so good. See how much fuller it looks with <em>all</em> the tissue paper in it?"</p>
<p>"I will be sure to consult you in all future gift wrapping, I promise." Mark brought his voice down to a whisper remembering how their groupmates were sleeping in their respective adjoining rooms in the dormitory. The main room, nor the rest of the apartment for that matter, did not have the thickest walls. He raised his eyebrows with a mock-derisive expression and once again lectured, "Would you go wash your hands already? We have to get all the presents out here and it's getting late."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay," came the mumble out of Jackson, climbing to his feet from his knees without letting his hands touch the ground. Standing at full height while Mark remained sitting cross-legged on the floor, he waved his tape-stuck fingers teasingly close in front of the other's face. "I guess mean ol' Mr Scrooge won't let me go home for the holidays if I don't do as he says!" He booped one digit against Mark's nose—boop sound included—and started to make his way to the restroom.</p>
<p>"Don't stick things in my face you don't want me to nibble on!" Mark hissed in a stage-whisper, snorting back a giggle at the way Jackson just dance-wiggled his rear in response as he shut the door behind him. With a bemused sigh, deciding to occupy his time until his partner returned, he gathered the two gifts into his hands, balanced them precariously, then rose up off the ground using only his legs. He only had to turn around to be able to admire another of their secret projects from earlier that evening: the six-foot-tall Christmas tree whose multicoloured lights sent streaks of soft, atmospheric light splashing on the apartment's walls.</p>
<p>Not wanting the other boys of GOT7 to see bright light beneath the doors on the chance they woke up, Jackson and Mark had conspired together to create this holiday scenario as best they could using a few candles and the occasional phone light. With only a week until Christmas, they tried their best to pick a night where everyone would be sleeping deeply—and seeing as they'd had an especially-hard practice just that afternoon, this particular evening was perfect. With everyone off in their dreams, they went to town decorating the living room. After all was said and done, putting up the Christmas tree that they'd kept stashed away in their manager's room for a couple of weeks was the easy part; needing to wrap their gifts to the band members and <em>quickly</em>, that was a bit more time-consuming and difficult.</p>
<p>All of the above led to it being nearly four in the morning, and, while their staff was happy to support their cute ideas of Christmas cheer, it was not something that would be swaying their schedules. Not so wide-eyed nor bushy-tailed at this point in the night, the two were pretty much nearing exhausted, but putting their best effort forward in hopes the holiday tidings would add some atmosphere and joy to their very busy lives.</p>
<p><em>Besides</em>, Mark absentmindedly found himself thinking as he picked spots beneath the tree at which to place the freshly-wrapped presents, <em>the candles and the Christmas lights are really, really romantic. I could stay awake for this.</em></p>
<p>As if summoned at the idea, Jackson emerged from their room, having also taken it upon himself to get the other hidden gifts from his dresser. He carried the four assorted presents in his arms, somewhat awkwardly, and made his way across to stand next to Mark in front of the tree. "Wow, look at that tree, man, that's—ack," he blew out a puff of breath, making an annoyed face for a second as one of the ribbon brushed at his nose, "—that's really cool." He leaned down and placed the gifts in a haphazard pile at his feet. "We make a good team."</p>
<p>Mark smirked in the other's direction, biting his tongue from making innuendo, and nodded silently in agreement. He crouched down and started pawing through the presents for the other band members, making sure they were all accounted for; an unfamiliar white-and-silver gleam, though, caught his eye and he pulled out a small box from beneath another. "Hey, wait a second," he muttered, turning it over a few times to check for a tag that didn't seem exist. "Whose is this?"</p>
<p>Having made his way to the other side of the room, Jackson was fiddling with the mp3 player plugged into a small speaker, his back to Mark. "Hm? Which one?" he asked quietly in return, not bothering to look. He seemed to find a playlist worth playing, for soft Christmas music started filling the air. Satisfied by his choice, he trotted back over, humming along with the classic tune now in their ears. He placed his hands on Mark's shoulders and leaned over him to see what he had in his hands. "Ohh!" he cooed, a big lopsided grin appearing. "That belongs to a really naughty elf named Mark Tuan, who really doesn't deserve anything and so that's probably reindeer shavings."</p>
<p>Not paying attention to Jackson's quips, Mark turned around and looked up at the other, a surprised expression gracing his features. "Wait, no, I thought we agreed we weren't getting each other gifts this year. We were only going to spend money on the others since we pooled our savings together!" He stood up from his crouching position over the pile of presents and glanced back at the small box in his hands. He got a strange thought and tried to hold back a laugh. "Did you spend my own money to get me this?"</p>
<p>"Oho, I guess I'm the naughty one now!" Jackson exclaimed, biting his bottom lip and waggling his eyebrows. He then immediately brought his voice back down after the look he received from Mark. "I'm kidding, no, of <em>course</em> I didn't. I had a little bit extra. Don't think too hard about it, I know I cheated on our deal, but I couldn't help it. Just ... suck it up. And put it down, playing with it before Christmas is against the rules."</p>
<p>Mark's mouth tightened into a line, having nothing to say, and he lightly placed the little silver box amongst the other presents. He took that moment to begin distributing the other boxes from the pile of their bandmates' presents, and Jackson began to silently help him. After a few moments of nothing but softly wafting holiday tunes, Mark blinked as something dawned on him and looked across the tree at the other. "Wait a minute. Did you just tell me that <em>holding</em> the present was against the rules? When you were the one that went out and got me something after we <em>explicitly</em> agreed we weren't going to?"</p>
<p>"Ex<em>cuse</em>? I don't believe we got this 'agreement' you keep referring to in writing, so tough shit, Mr Scrooge." He stuck his tongue out and scrunched his nose as he made a face, then started quietly singing along to the classic Christmas song that was playing.</p>
<p>Mark stood up and reached across the tree, whapping Jackson in the upper arm and laughing. "Stop calling me that."</p>
<p>"Uh, look, you're the one wanting to just <em>ruin</em> the Christmas spirit with your ... your 'agreements' and your 'explicitly agreed rules' and your ... almost not putting in all the tissue paper into Youngjae's gift!" He made a mock-offended face and started sniffling. "I just can't bear to see this holiday ruined for our family. What would Tiny Tim—no, what would Tiny Bambam say?! What would he <em>say</em>, Scrooge Tuan?!"</p>
<p>Trying really hard not to burst out laughing, Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a small high-pitched giggle behind his hand. "Wait, is Bambam ... Tiny Tim now? And are you implying this Tiny Tim is dead already? Did we fast-forward in this version of the Christmas Carol?"</p>
<p>Jackson's face fell into one of complete shock, throwing a hand to his heart, gripping a handful of his hoodie, and taking a dramatic step backwards. "How could you just casually bring his death up like that?! How heartless could you possibly be?!" He dropped his voice to a whisper even quieter than the one he was already using. "He's in the <em>next room</em>, my god, have some manners."</p>
<p>"So he's dead <em>and</em> in the next room?" Mark's cheeks were hurting from smiling, and his stomach muscles were tight in an attempt to not laugh loudly. "That's really morbid. We're terrible people." He thought for a brief second, his genial smile twisting into a bit of a smirk and he raised his eyebrows mischievously. "There <em>is</em> something in another room, though, that I need to go get."</p>
<p>Jackson's face turned into one similar to that of biting into something sour. "Um, with that look on your face, it sounds like something kinky that I'd really enjoy, honestly, but I don't want to do that with a dead body nearby, so we should probably kick Bambam out first."</p>
<p>A half-snort half-giggle erupted out of Mark and he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, doubling over to keep from laughing like that again. He stood back up, his mouth open in a big wide grin, and said, "That's disgusting and I'm really disturbed that Bambam is <em>still</em> dead in this scenario, but, no, it's an actual object and it's in our room and I'll be right back." He shook his head with resigned amusement and made his way back toward the bedroom.</p>
<p>"An object! How sexy! Oh, I mean, we're going to do it out here? Sweet! I can clear some space by the tree!"</p>
<p>"Would you shut up?" Mark hiss-whispered over his shoulder, muzzling himself with his hand so another burst of laughter didn't happen. He disappeared into their room, silent as a mouse, and emerged a moment later with a jungle green gift bag topped with a big red-and-black plaid poofy bow. With a really big, misbehaving smirk on his face, he ambled back out to where Jackson was fixing decorations near the top of the tree and humming his music loudly. He walked right up behind him and held the bag hidden behind his back. "Hey. Guess what."</p>
<p>"Yeeees?" Jackson drawled, glancing over his shoulder and noticing how Mark was right near him.</p>
<p>With the gift bag in one hand, Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson's shoulders from behind, holding the present out directly in front of both of them. He rested his head in the crook of Jackson's neck, nuzzling up against his ear and murmuring, "I guess I <em>did</em> break the rules too."</p>
<p>Jaw nearly dropping, Jackson snatched the bag in disbelief. "I knew you were a fucking naughty elf, Scrooge Taun!" He laughed out loud and bumped his hips backwards, almost knocking Mark off-balance but not quite; his snuggling hyung was able to continue his upper body embrace. Jackson shook his head incredulously and sighed dramatically, resting one hand on Mark's arm across his chest while the other held the gift up in the light of the Christmas tree. "You are <em>such</em> a shit."</p>
<p>"I know," Mark whispered, giggling his high-pitch laugh softly. "I just needed to tease you for a bit."</p>
<p>"Oh, because you don't do enough of that already," Jackson muttered, dripping with a mock bitterness. He shook his head again and leaned forward a touch, placing the bag with the other presents at the base of the tree. He stood back up and held onto Mark's arms with both hands this time, glancing over his shoulder to attempt to look the other in the face. "You are the master of the tease, Christmas presents or not." At that comment—and the sneaky, reactive grin that appeared on Mark's face—Jackson turned around within his bandmate's arms to face him, snaking his arms around his waist. "Speaking of teasing ...," he began coyly, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p>Mark felt a slight twinge as his stomach flip-flopped; that was a face of Jackson's that was very hard for him to resist—and Jackson, of course, knew that. "Yes, what of it?"</p>
<p>After a pause came an almost-squeaked, "What'd you get me?! Huh?!"</p>
<p>Nearly facepalming, Mark laughed once and shook his head. Jackson's face had melted from the sexy 'come hither' stare into one of childlike excitement. "I'm not telling you that! We have less than a week left until the 25th, you can wait until then." His arms remained draped lazily around the other's shoulders, casually stroking at the black strands of Jackson's hair.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you what I got you," Jackson replied with a pout.</p>
<p>"No!" Mark chuckled. "I don't want to know!"</p>
<p>"Oh yes you do."</p>
<p>"I mean, yes, of course, I do, but I have the patience to at least wait." He smiled pleasantly, enjoying the scene of his Jackson backlit by the beautiful Christmas tree with candles settled nearby and romantic holiday music playing in the background. "Look, it's late, maybe we should star—"</p>
<p>"Oh!!" Jackson exclaimed in interruption, pulling his voice back down into a whisper again, never seeming to catch it in time. "This is my song!" He started swaying to the music in Mark's arms, and began to sing obnoxiously along with the English lyrics, "<em>I really can't stay~</em>" He stopped for a second and blurted, "It's no fun singing both parts by yourself, sing with me. <em>I've got to go away~</em>"</p>
<p>Mark scoffed as Jackson swayed. "No, I'm not singing at a—"</p>
<p>"<em>This evening has been~</em>"</p>
<p>"What? Are you really? No way, would y—"</p>
<p>"<em>So verrryy niiice~</em>" Jackson widened his eyes as a threat.</p>
<p>"I promise you I'm not going to—"</p>
<p>"<em>My mother will start to worry~</em>" His sung words were now expressed through clenched teeth, obviously attempting to prompt Mark to sing along with him. When he didn't, at the next part, Jackson continued in a louder croon, "<em>My father will be pacing the floor~</em>"</p>
<p>Mark shook his head with an unbelieving sigh, trying his hardest not to smile at the other's antics.</p>
<p>"<em>So really I'd better scurry~</em> would you sing, goddamnit?!"</p>
<p>"I told you, it's not—"</p>
<p>Jackson's voice got a touch rowdier. "<em>But maybe just a half-a-drink more!</em>"</p>
<p>"Oh, for Christ's sake," Mark mumbled.</p>
<p>"<em>The neighbours might think~</em>"</p>
<p>"Okay, I think that's enough Sung Sikyung sunbaenim for you!" Mark rolled his eyes, licked his lips, and leaned in to kiss Jackson sloppily, anything to get him to stop singing—mostly because, every line he advanced, he started to get louder and louder and he knew that was one of his stupid ultimatum attempts to get Mark to start singing.</p>
<p>"<em>Hmmm hmm hmm hmmm~?</em>" Jackson continued to hum, this time against Mark's lips. He returned the kiss contentedly, seemingly satisfied by this development, although he didn't quit the swaying of his hips. They pulled their embrace closer and tighter, spurred on by the now-aligned and very sweet kiss. And, with the moment beginning to get warmer the longer they exchanged kisses, Jackson's humming stopped and all they could hear was the romantic music in the background.</p>
<p>"Mm," Mark's voice rose up from his chest. He pulled away momentarily to say, "I knew that would get you to shut up."</p>
<p>"Hnn. Don't start, I can make it much worse for you."</p>
<p>"Nope, don't," Mark stated frankly, closing his mouth onto Jackson's again, this time prompting their tongues to get involved.</p>
<p>Their hands began to roam, and tufts of clothing were being pulled and tugged at in the process. In a bit of a stumble, Jackson set his weight against Mark in order to lead him backward toward the sofa against the wall. Never breaking the kiss, only in brief seconds to catch a breath or two, Mark started to fumble with Jackson's oversized black hoodie, starting to pull it up the other's torso before he semi-tripped, landing on the couch.</p>
<p>Not giving Mark much of a chance, Jackson quickly shrugged and floundered himself out of his own hoodie, tossing it to the floor nearby. He straightened out the plain white t-shirt he had beneath it and straddled across Mark's lap, grinning at the surprised expression on his hyung's face.</p>
<p>"Not the way I planned the evening to go," Mark murmured, staring slyly up at Jackson with a half-smirk on his face, "but I guess I'm up for whatever."</p>
<p>"You don't have much of a choice, Scrooge Tuan," Jackson stated matter-of-factly, staring down at the grey Adidas shirt that the other was still wearing. He used both of his hands to grip at the edges and start to pull upward, Mark complying and lifting his arms up so the shirt could be entirely removed. "This is your punishment for breaking the rules. I'm still just <em>aghast</em> that you went against our 'explicit agreement.'"</p>
<p>"Oh right, sure, okay," Mark laughed, taking a leaf out of Jackson's book and slipping his hands beneath his bandmate's t-shirt to aid it off of his body. As soon as both of their tops were completed removed, Mark tipped his chin up plant a noisy kiss on Jackson's lips, running his hands teasingly up the other's bare chest to then cup his face. He leaned backward, prompting through continuing the kiss for Jackson to follow.</p>
<p>And follow he did, in fact pushing down on Mark's shoulders to plant him firmly into the couch cushions flat. They scooted together just a bit to the end of the sofa so Mark could rest his head on a pillow; as soon as his hyung seemed comfortable enough, Jackson dipped his hips forward and down, pressing himself against the other before resuming their kissing, this time deeper and with quite a bit more vigor. The combination between the warmth on their lips and the electricity being sent up through his skin by the grinding Jackson was assaulting him with sent an unrestricted moan from Mark's throat.</p>
<p>"Ohoo," Jackson breathed, pulling away from the searing kiss and leaning in to lightly touch his nose along Mark's sharp jawline. "That sounded like acceptance to me."</p>
<p>Mark scoffed quietly, smiling despite himself and tipping his head to the side to allow Jackson the room to trail down toward his collarbone. "I, umm—" he found his breath beginning to go unsteady as Jackson began to suck small, temporary pink flowers along the skin of his shoulder, "—I don't believe we, uh, got that in writing, so I don't think it'll stick."</p>
<p>In response, Jackson dipped his hips forward harder, biting his lip and grinding in one smooth motion right up against Mark's groin. He felt his hyung's entire body tighten up in response and another noise become elicited from between his lips; at the same time, Mark's hands went from passively holding onto the sides of the other's torso to digging his nails in slightly, now being the one to draw a small whine out of Jackson's mouth instead.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's what I thought," Mark murmured, smiling in satisfaction and closing his eyes as Jackson's kissing and sucking started to make its way across his chest toward his other shoulder and collarbone. He let his head laze back and arched his back into the other, making sure to brush the prominence housed in his gym shorts against the mirror equal in Jackson's baggy blue jeans.</p>
<p>"Mmf, you haven't won yet," came Jackson's grumbled reply against Mark's feverish skin, voice catching so much he had to clear his throat a bit.</p>
<p>As he finished his trail of wet sweetness up to the other's jaw and delivered one final, devouring, tongue-tangoed kiss, he pulled his lower body away from the torturous hip-to-hip dance and started to climb off the couch. Mark eyed him with curiosity at first, the rising and falling of his slightly perspiration-slicked chest an indication of the building desire within him, until Jackson shot him a wink and lowered his way to the floor. He reached over and gently pulled on Mark's knee, then guiding his legs to swing over the edge toward him while Mark himself then sat back up, draping his arms lazily over the back of the sofa. Their eye contact didn't break, and the coy smile creeping up Jackson's lips while he inched in between his groupmate's spread legs indicated exactly where this was headed.</p>
<p>"Oh," Mark vocalised, his head tipping back in realisation. He looked back down and over at Jackson with knitted eyebrows, adding, "Look, you don't ha—"</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> look," Jackson interrupted as he knelt there, running his hands slowly and gingerly atop Mark's thighs, starting at his knees. He slipped his fingers up the loose ends of the other's black shorts and massaged up toward the crook at the top of his legs and back down, then up again, while he spoke. "I'm going to start pinching you if I hear anything out of your mouth other than 'ahh,' 'ohh,' my name, or how sexy I look without a shirt on, okay? So pipe down and enjoy the view."</p>
<p>"But you don't nee—oww!!" Mark quickly clamped a hand over his own mouth when he yelped, shooting a wide-eyed glare down at the other.</p>
<p>Jackson had, of course, nipped him swiftly beside his knee. "I warned you. I'm currently not close enough to your gorgeous fucking face to shut you up properly, but I have my methods, so don't test my waters unless you plan on swimming." His eyebrows raised as if delivering a lecture, which he followed up with a cheeky wink, planting a quick kiss on the spot that he'd pinched.</p>
<p>After a moment of recalling his composure, Mark still looked as if he wanted to say something, his mouth gaping once or twice like a fish, but he ultimately decided that keeping quiet was better. As if agreeing with and rewarding the decision, Jackson took the opportunity to pull his roaming hands away from his kind little massage, reach up to the elastic waistband of his bandmate's shorts, and begin to tug them down, Mark aiding by promptly lifting himself up off the couch for a second. They'd been pulled over his hipbones and past his now-very-obvious erection when Jackson wolf-whistled under his breath. "Nothing underneath, huh? I didn't know you <em>wanted</em> me to seduce you tonight."</p>
<p>"It's late, you know I don't slee—" Immediately after the words had been uttered, Mark re-clamped his hand back over his mouth, wincing as he anticipated another pinch. Jackson warned him by hovering two fingers over the skin on the inside of his thigh, but never actually followed through. Satisfied enough by Mark's catch, he continued pulling the shorts down Mark's long defined legs, tossing them aside to join the hoodie and shirts.</p>
<p>Now faced with a fully nude, long-bodied, lithe Mark spread-legged for him on the couch, Jackson had to swallow the anticipatory lump in his throat and take a minute to readjust himself and his kneeling position. He tugged the crotch of his pants away from his body and shifted his knees further apart, finding the ever-present uncomfortableness between his thighs beginning to get to him. Not succeeding, he muttered, "Fuck it," while unbuttoning and unzipping the top of his jeans, unceremoniously adjusting his arousal to just teasingly protrude out past the now-opened fly.</p>
<p>Mark's dark eyebrows raised, his throat tightening in response while his stomach did a couple of flips. Despite having been called the master of the tease, he was very sure that that was his partner's job more often than not. In fact, this look going on—Jackson bare-chested while on his knees in front of him, just the <em>hint</em> of his turned-on state presented, eyes heavy-lidded and full of appetite—was nearly enough for him to want to just start palming himself. He had to consciously and with great effort keep his arms out across the back of the couch lest he somehow get punished for moving or talking or emoting again.</p>
<p>Completely aware of his hyung's reaction—mostly by the way his groin muscles involuntarily twinged when their eyes locked—Jackson knew the control was his. He found it easy to hide his incoming smirk by beginning to nuzzle the inside of Mark's legs, purposely letting his breath cascade across the sensitive skin. He could feel, rather than see, Mark's head recline back and relax, and he upped the ante by running his left hand firmly along the top of the other's thigh. Jackson started his trail of kisses and small kittenlike licks again, mouthing his way very slowly toward the prize of this journey.</p>
<p>Mark couldn't help but release a shaky, subdued moan as Jackson's hand and lips met in the middle at the same time. His fingers curling around expertly, his grasp tightened and loosened periodically as he began his pleasurable assault; meanwhile, after planting a provocative kiss or two on the skin nearby, those lips that had been quipping and snarking all evening now took a different route, wrapping their warmth around the head of Mark's erection, and bringing forth a guttural groan out of the other's mouth.</p>
<p>Jackson's movements were very precise, having gotten to know every inch of Mark's body and erogenous preferences over their time together. His fingers and lips moved in rhythm, starting off with just a method of exploration—giving Mark's heart and breathing a chance to increase as the pace slowly intensified—sucking, licking, kissing, gripping, gently caressing. It was as if Jackson had something to taste and try out for the first time, but also something so familiar and so recognisably <em>his</em>.</p>
<p>"Anngh," Mark voiced, his hands falling from the back of the couch as he couldn't concentrate on keeping them there anymore. One hand grabbed at the side of the cushion he was seated upon as the other reached out and tangled itself into Jackson's messy black hair, pushing just enough to help guide the rhythm he needed, feeling the uncontrollable pleasure beginning to develop in his centre. His breathing, getting more rapid by the minute, was now accompanied with small, begging moans with every exhale, flexing the hand in Jackson's hair on each of his upstrokes. He squeezed his eyes shut and scarcely noticed the haziness beginning to develop in his mind, concentrating only on the predatory way his partner's mouth and hands skillfully brought the horizon of his limit closer and closer.</p>
<p>Pulling his mouth away but never letting up on his hand movements, Jackson licked his lips and leaned his head down to nose deeper between Mark's legs. He could feel the older boy's hips thrust forward in motion with strokes instinctively, more pitched sounds filling the electrified air between them. His tongue reached beneath where his hand continued to work and added enough pleasure into the mix that the grip Mark had in his hair tightened painfully, until he let up a bit right at the time Jackson pulled back away from his lapping advance.</p>
<p>Using the back of his unoccupied hand to informally wipe his mouth after his nosedive, he quickly replaced his lips back to what had begun the strained sounds coming from Mark's lips in the first place. After a moment, he slowed down and finally ceased, staring up flirtatiously and smiling with mild vindication at reaction he'd managed to receive.</p>
<p>Swallowing hard and attempting to catch up to his breathing, Mark's hand had left Jackson's hair to lay against his own chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart; his other hand made its way to wipe away the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead with his knuckles. He met the other's eyes, curious and a bit bereaved by the halt, and let a small twitch of a smile tug at the corner of his lips. He had no idea if his partner had any more ideas, but he was suddenly very much feeling the need to reciprocate some of the fun.</p>
<p>With that thought, taking the younger by surprise, Mark leaned forward and pushed back against Jackson's shoulders forcefully, not unlike a bully shoving someone off a curb. The physical reaction was similar, though, for Jackson leaned far enough backward that he slightly lost his balance and ended up having to awkwardly pull his legs out from beneath him to lay flat on the carpetted ground. Mark took full advantage and climbed off the couch onto his hands and knees, a dangerous look in his shining eyes, not looking far off from a wild animal bent on the hunt.</p>
<p>Resigning himself to not fight back, curious where this was headed, Jackson watched with lifted eyebrows and an enthusiastic jitter in his body as Mark crawled on top of him, staring down with parted lips and hungry eyes, accented prettily by the bright and beautiful Christmas lights that were now no more than a couple of feet away from them. Without much hesitation, Mark immediately began a new barrage of kissing with roaming mouth, hands, and tongue, grazing fingertips and lips against the skin of his partner's face, shoulders, arms, and torso. Jackson couldn't help but close his eyes and loll his head back, being taken in by the invitation and sudden change of pace.</p>
<p>Between lifting breaths, Jackson asked, "Oh, yeah? Is it your turn now?"</p>
<p>Barely glancing up from his crouched position of now planting kisses across Jackson's taught abdomen, Mark murmured, "It was always my turn to play, I was just letting you set the rules of the game."</p>
<p>"Ah, right, of course you were," came the reply, pausing momentarily to steady his breathing as Mark's osculations started trailing all the way across the edge of his undone jeans, purposely dodging the exposed head of his arousal. Jackson swallowed hard, unable to concentrate on speaking much anymore.</p>
<p>At the quietness, Mark's hands pulled away from their near-ticklish touch across the other's body and took two fistfuls at the top of his jeans and the boxers beneath. Holding them together to pull both articles of clothing in one motion, he swiftly pulled them down Jackson's legs—with a bit of kicking as help—and chucked them in to join the rest of their discarded outfits. Mark immediately inhaled through his teeth in an attempt to contain his self-control upon drinking in the sight, especially feeling a high from the smell of pine and cookie-scented candles in the air. He was beginning to think this was his <em>actual</em> Christmas gift.</p>
<p>Jackson propped himself up on his elbows, a half-cocky grin appearing on his face. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>Mark licked his lips and sighed, staying crouched near Jackson's knees, still indulging himself with this view. "So, I have to ask ... how long has it been for you?"</p>
<p>"How long ... uh, since being with <em>you</em> or in general?"</p>
<p>"In general," Mark breathily laughed, keeping his voice a hushed whisper. "I wouldn't forget the last time we were together."</p>
<p>The multicoloured lights in the room combined with the dancing shadows of the candles made it so the blush on Jackson's face couldn't be seen, although he could feel the warmth trickling up his neck. "Well, then you have your answer," he grumbled, a little embarrassed. "I really don't know if it was by choice or not, though, you know how busy and tired we've all been."</p>
<p>"Nice," Mark said with a small, comforting smile, knowing full well what he meant—as much fooling around that went on in a dormitory full of seven hormonal men who were forbidden from any sexual rendezvous with the outside world, sometimes things just didn't happen for a while. Or maybe Jackson just secretly wanted only him, he couldn't be sure, their relationship had been so fluid and unpredictable lately. "I mean—sheesh, don't try to flatter me or anything."</p>
<p>"You know what I mean," Jackson scoffed, vocalising Mark's exact thoughts.</p>
<p>"Yes, well," Mark started to say as he lengthened his body over on top of Jackson's once again, his form's musculature standing out robustly in the flickering and blinking lights, "regardless, I think we should make up for lost time." As he stated this in a hushed tone, he replanted his mouth atop the other's, the trepidation in the room rising steadily. The fervor in the kiss was different now, a goal in sight, the evening's antics swelling with purpose and need.</p>
<p>Both of Jackson's hands reached up to cup Mark's face, the spark and amour in their promenade of tongues and lips egging them on eagerly. Mark steadied himself with one hand on the ground, but the other found its way to the back of Jackson's neck, running his fingers through his soft black hair again; he periodically grasped fistfuls or tenderly rubbed behind his ear with every deepening kiss. Their hips ground against one another feverishly, Mark's knees planted firmly outside of Jackson's, a back-and-forth battle of pressing erection against pelvis and attempting to swallow the various moans that would be brought about.</p>
<p>The hand of Mark's tangled up in Jackson's messy mane left that mission behind and trailed its way down his body, grasping firmly in yearning at every chance, from his shoulder to his pectoral muscle to the side of his ribcage to his hips and sharp hipbones. An audible flutter of sound passed Jackson's lips when Mark suddenly coiled his long fingers around his length, the impromptu pressure sending a pleasurable jolt outward from his gut. With the both of them wrapped up in the moment, Mark's lips hovered teasingly over Jackson's while the other's breath was caught in his throat. As he could observe his partner's reaction, Mark lightly nosed at Jackson's cheek, the warmth in his face radiating as his hand began to slowly move with precision, the grip's tension rising and then ebbing with every slow stroke.</p>
<p>Jackson seemed to resign into the touch, his hips beginning to match the leisurely pace. Instead of noise, his voice staying put in his throat, his breaths just got raspier and heavier as Mark continued the caress; his eyes squeezed shut as he his mind both concentrated on and pulled itself away from the swell he could feel building in his core. His hands had fallen from Mark's face and were now planted palm-down on the floor beside his torso, and his upper leg muscles worked as his hips continued to gyrate against Mark's hand languidly.</p>
<p>Satisfied at this response, Mark smiled into another tiny kiss onto the corner of his partner's mouth before moving his body downward, positioning himself precariously to properly return the favour from before. As his hand continued to aid his work, he wet his lips ardently and wrapped them around the thickness of Jackson, lowering himself only a bit before returning to the peak, then continuing, as he tantalizingly went lower and deeper every time. The mewling moans he could then hear gave him the motivation to continue his tease.</p>
<p>Jackson's hands immediately wrapped themselves into the softness of Mark's hair, tugging sections of strands between his knuckles and fingertips. He spread his fingers out and massaged against Mark's scalp before grasping at more handfuls, desperately trying to control the sounds coming out of his mouth. Not only were Mark's lips and both his hands hindering his restraint—for Mark's other hand had begun brusquely squeezing at Jackson's rear and hips, a straight contrast to the deliberate slowness of his mouth's task—but when he finally managed to recall his eyes open, the view nearly did him in completely.</p>
<p>There it was: this beautiful man in front of him, concentration and lust poised on his face as he pleasured his partner beneath him, lit up by soft atmospheric lighting, quiet dreamy Christmas music, and the perfume of seasonal candles—it was all almost too much for Jackson, his heart thundering in his chest and ears, and he had to tip his head back to stare at the ceiling lest he be overwhelmed by it all.</p>
<p>Mark's slow oral assault continued, only getting more hasty as he attempted to keep up with the cadence in Jackson's hips, and the warmth and strain he felt in his loins was noticeable. Removing his dominant hand from his groupmate's backside, he began by touching himself gingerly at first, then relinquishing the hesitation and melting into the scenario, full-on grasping himself and clumsily matching his own rhythm. As he could feel the start of the build, he let a sound in his throat hum around Jackson, an addition to the pleasure that the other matched in another hoarse gasp.</p>
<p>This pattern continued, and Mark could tell the build was coming to its end when Jackson's grip in his hair pulled and took an almost painful turn. Not minding one bit, though, he kept at his pace, now a very swift momentum; he was going almost as quickly on himself, his hands beginning to shake with effort on them both. As Jackson's moaning volume began to increase, though, Mark quit his personal touch and concentrated fully on the hip-bucking man beneath him, using every bit of his mouth to his advantage—snaking his tongue, curling his lips, even just a <em>iota</em> of teeth against the skin for added sensation. His dominant hand returned to curl around his partner's upper leg, using the leverage to pull the other against his mouth even harder.</p>
<p>At the strained vocalisations coming from Jackson and the way he could feel the boy's muscles tighten, Mark knew he was about to aid his climax. He concentrated his oral efforts toward the head and his hand's efforts toward the base and stones, a habit he knew the other preferred from the many times he and Jackson found themselves in these positions. It didn't last long after that. The grip in his hair was now leaving a stinging pull on his scalp, but that even soon resided after a very audible groan escaped behind clenched teeth and the entirety of Jackson's body tensed. He could hear a scarcely whispered, "Oh fuck, <em>fuck</em> yes," as he could taste a hot tanginess suddenly fill into his mouth.</p>
<p>Mark managed to stay poised until the highest of the intensity passed, wherein he then pulled away, sucking Jackson clean until the last second. He swallowed the salty flow, wiped anything excess from his lip with the back of his hand, and smiled cheekily in the other's direction—who didn't even see said smile with his head laid back and eyes closed, chest rising and falling as his breathing remained heavy.</p>
<p>Jackson's eyes slowly opened and he could finally see the saucy grin aimed at him, and he couldn't help but return a sleepy half-smile in return. He did manage to notice, though, while he was laying there without movement to catch his breath again, the way Mark's hand travelled to his remaining arousal, touching himself delicately as if he wasn't sure to continue on his own or not.</p>
<p>"Hey now," Jackson whispered, having to clear his throat for any kind of noise to happen, "I started on you for a reason. You should get over here so I can cuddle the shit out of you."</p>
<p>Mark smirked and crawled over on his hands and knees to the side of Jackson opposite of the Christmas tree; he'd started to position himself to curl up on the other's chest, but, having apparently regained enough energy, Jackson sat up a bit and pushed him instead onto his back, flipping his own body onto its side so he could look the other boy in the face. Mark widened his eyes a bit. "Oh? I was going in for this cuddle you were asking about, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Finishing what <em>I</em> started, thank you very much," came Jackson's husky reply, raising himself up on his hand to lean in for a kiss. "I'm starting to worry that the gift under the tree sucks, so maybe this will make up for it and you won't get mad at me." With that, he climbed up entirely on top of Mark, arms a touch shaky, kissing him on the temple as he reached down between them with hand to grasp at the erection still there at Mark's midsection.</p>
<p>"Ah!" Mark vocalised, clamping his mouth shut in surprise at his own volume. He then whispered, "I doubt your gift is that bad and you know I can't <em>really</em> get mad at you—unless you actually gave me reindeer shavings, that's just fucked up." He tried to keep his hushed voice steady, but it was difficult thanks to the jolt of electricity that Jackson had caused him a second prior. He swallowed back a lump in his throat.</p>
<p>"Hey, you don't know, and you've got a week to find out." Jackson then silenced the conversation with a kiss, actually quite sweet and cute, while he leaned his some of his body weight against the other's chest. He leaned his elbow back onto the floor and let that hand wander to the back of Mark's neck while the other began a slow stroking rhythm below. He breathed into Mark's ear, "I don't really mind giving you gifts any time of the year, though."</p>
<p>As Jackson's warm breath crossed the threshold of his ear, Mark closed his eyes and leaned into him, wrapping one arm around above his waist to help steady him and burying his face into Jackson's shoulder. His other hand gripped at the carpet beneath him, not realising how far he'd come in his level of stimulation until he'd been touched. "Oh <em>shit</em>," he hissed as the sensation of heat ran through his body, feeling the slow build of the climb once again. Jackson had a way with his hands, and he hadn't realised how much he'd been craving this. A lot.</p>
<p>Jackson continued his small, soft, sweet kisses across Mark's neck and jawline, nuzzling against his temple and letting his breath cascade with tiny, nearly-imperceptible moans to help spur Mark along. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of candle, pine, sex, and whatever hair products Mark had used that day, losing himself in the moment. He let his mind settle while his hand continued its lazy, loving strokes on Mark's length, pace increasing gradually. He could feel what had happened to him earlier when their positions were switched—the twinges in Mark's lower abdomen muscles, the tightening of his glutes as his hips periodically bucked forward, along with the digging of his fingernails on Jackson's back, the sharp inhaling through his teeth, the way his hand curled into the carpet then released then gripped again.</p>
<p>Mark's mind was swimming, with having been teased on the couch then so turned on by bringing Jackson to his brink. He was riding high on everything about the entire night, he wasn't entirely sure when it had even all began at this point. Had it been hours? <em>An</em> hour? He couldn't even tell anymore. He could feel the haze forming again as his partner increased his rhythm, wanting nothing more than to sink into the pleasure, pull Jackson in with him, and not come out of hiding for days. The arm snaked around Jackson's middle squeezed tighter as he could feel the climb settled into his body begin to reach its destination.</p>
<p>His brows furrowed in concentration, Jackson focused his entire heed on aiding Mark into his climax. As his hyung writhed beneath his grip, he pressed his forehead against Mark's and planted soft butterfly kisses on his eyelids, and on the bridge of his nose, and lastly very softly onto his lips. As Mark's mouth began to open in a silent gasp, and strained whimpers escaped from within, Jackson leaned his head down and buried his face into the other's neck, feeling the arm wrapped around him pulling inward uncontrollably.</p>
<p>With a final involuntary groan let out into the fluff of Jackson's hair falling into his face, Mark felt his entire body heat up and most of his muscles clench tight. Upon release, he felt as if he was melting into the ground, and reached his other arm to fully embrace the other, intertwining his fingers into Jackson's hair as he held him close. The splash of sticky warmth he felt on his stomach and some of his chest brought him partially back to reality, but not unpleasantly so—on the contrary, he felt relieved and, simply, happy.</p>
<p>Jackson's lips pecked softly onto the warm, clammy skin of Mark's neck, and in the post-relaxation of the moment, he pulled his head back and kissed him instead lovingly on his cheek. Having not known any better, the look on Mark's face made him look completely alseep, aside from the wispy smile appearing and splatter of red blush across his cheeks. Nudging his cheekbone with his nose, Jackson whispered in a quiet cutesy voice, "Hey. <em>Scrooge</em>, it's asshole o'clock in the morning and we're not sleeping here, wakey wakey."</p>
<p>"Ehh," came the exhausted reply, the weight of the early morning and all of the effort Mark's body had been put through coming back to him. "It's so nice in here, though."</p>
<p>With a bemused raising of his eyebrows, Jackson glanced down the length of Mark's nude body, the gooey whiteness still spread across his tummy, threatening to drip onto the carpet. "I—yes, I agree, quite nice—but no, I have a better idea." He sat up a bit, groaning with the great effort, and idly ran a finger down Mark's sternum. "I suggest, and in this order: shower, kiss me goodnight, cuddle, then sleep forever. Or at least until Jaebum hyung bursts in the room, screaming like a fucking banshee."</p>
<p>"Mm." It seemed to be a sound of agreement, as the smile spread further across Mark's face.</p>
<p>"Alright, it's a date." Jackson forced himself, with an enormous amount of endeavour, up off of the carpet, feeling a very tired ache throughout his hips and legs. He stood and cracked his back loudly, wincing. He then went to reach out for Mark's hand to help him up, but the other was just beginning to stretch languidly, his limbs reaching out in every direction not unlike a big cat. "Tuan. Detach from floor, follow me." He nudged the other in the arm, who finally opened one eye and reached a hand upward. "Come on!"</p>
<p>"Aish," Mark breathed as Jackson pulled him up, clumsily climbing to his feet; he didn't look much like a dancer at that point in time, as he stumbled a bit while the blood rushed back into the rest of his body. Upon the realisation that gravity was at work, he held a hand to his belly and made a sour face at the stickiness he felt. He glanced awkwardly around the room and said, "I ... think I'll meet you there. Grab our clothes?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, go for it, start the water." Jackson casually went to turn the mp3 player off, shutting down the sounds of crooning Christmas songs, and blew out the candles, telling himself he'd clean them all up later. Lastly, he gathered up their pile of discarded clothes, and started his way to the restroom where he could hear Mark rummaging around, knocking over a bottle somewhere. Jackson rolled his eyes, smirking in amusement at the damage he'd apparently done to his partner.</p>
<p>After tossing their clothes into a nearby hamper, he pulled a couple of towels from the linen closet, and finally joined Mark in the restroom. After closing the door behind him, noticing the steam from the heat of the shower beginning to form in a layer on the mirror, he dropped the towels off at the sink and stared at his reflection beginning to disappear in the fogginess. He smiled cheesily, admiring his image for a moment, before snapping his fingers loudly at a sudden thought. "I know what tonight was."</p>
<p>"Hm?" Mark's head poked from out of the shower, wet hair plastered to his forehead. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but he still managed an expression of interest.</p>
<p>"It was—" Jackson suddenly whipped around, huge wide-mouthed and toothy grin on his face, "—a truly <em>explicit </em>agreement!"</p>
<p>"Oh, you didn't just—" Mark scoffed a sigh, shook his head, and reached a hand out to grab at Jackson's arm but missed. "Would you shut the fuck up and just get in here?"</p>
<p>"Appreciate my jokes, babe, they'll treat you nicely if you do."</p>
<p>Jackson sent him the greasiest wink he could fathom and finally joined his partner in the shower, on their way to bringing their holiday festivities to a close for the evening.</p>
<p>It was just the start, though, to a very, very memorable Christmastime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>